1519 Cloud Drive
by awesomekittycat
Summary: To save Skye, the rest of the team must travel deep inside her brain using old Extremis equipment. But the her brain is like a maze, filled with confusing images that throw the team off. Also, they are timed. So no pressure-just save Skye's life, don't lose your mind, and get out before you are stuck in her head forever! Well, not forever. Just until Skye dies, which could be soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, SHIELD fans! So this story is like just until they show the next one on March 4****th**** ! If I don't finish it by then, I will finish it soon after! I bet no one will read this after the new one comes out, but whatever! So here you go!**

Skye's lips were blue, her breath coming out in short little gasps. Simmons worked frantically, administering things to help her stay alive. Fitz murmured encouragingly and handed her tools that she needed. For once, he didn't complain about guts and blood. May flew as fast as she could to a nearby SHIELD medical facility. Coulson made sure that they were ready for them—checked, double checked, and triple checked. And Ward, having nothing better to do, took his Asgardian/Skye's hurt rage out on the punching bag.

"We're landing in 5" May said over the intercom.

Simmons got Skye ready for moving, then wheeled her out into the sun. A group of people wearing lab coats swarmed her and took the stretcher away. Simmons followed in protest.

"Agent Simmons, you've done wonderfully. But know it's time to hand her over to professionals."

"Wha-I am a professional!"  
"I'm not saying you aren't."  
Fitz walked up and gently took hold of her hand and pulled her away, protests forming on her lips. The team went back on the bus after a nurse told them to get some rest.

"Professionals! Sure! I don't believe that they just—they just took her! Hmph," Simmons pouted. They were all sitting on the couches, staring into space.

"Ward," Fitz began nervously. "Um, Simmons and I were wondering if you could teach us a little self-defense."

"Uh, sure guys. I guess." Ward walked out and Fitzsimmons followed.

Eight hours later, they were called into the facility.

"I'm terribly sorry. There is nothing we can do for her now. Do you want us to…pull the plug, or do you want to take her with—"

"Take her with us," the team interrupted in unison. There was the small chance that they could save her, and if they didn't try, they would never know if they could have saved her.

Back on the bus, they searched SHIELD records, CIA, Asgardian, and even the Internet to find something to save her. Finally, Coulson found something.

"It's from old Extremis records."  
"Extremis?

"You know it now as Centipede. We travel deep inside her brain, and find the cure and activate it. She'll have created some sort of structure to keep her busy, maybe a house, maybe a city, that there is a place the cure is. We will enter this house of hers and fix her."  
"Is it definitely going to cure her?"  
"Most likely. So, are you all up to it?"  
"Wait, we are all going to go inside this house?" Simmons sounded frantic.

"Of course. We have no idea what kind of thing will be in there, and I want to be prepared. Alright?"  
"Alright."  
"Go pack a backpack of necessary things. We leave ASAP."

Ten minutes later, they all stood around Skye's unmoving body.

"Ready?" Coulson asked, meeting everyone's eyes. His question was met with nods.

They placed their hands on her head, and Coulson pushed a button from something inside his coat. A moment later, the Bus disappeared and was replaced by a bright white sky, and a big brick house surrounded by nothing.  
"Where are we?" Fitz wondered, and Ward answered.

"1519 Cloud Drive"

**That tis all for now, thank you all for reading! The last bit is the address, as well as some other things that will be revealed later! So review, follow, whatever floats your boat! Thanks for reading, oh wait I said that already. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo again, here is your next bit! Also, thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows! It means a lot.**

"Now what?" Simmons asked.

"We could ring the doorbell," Fitz suggested. Coulson shrugged in agreement and stepped up to the door. But it swung open of its own accord. The team stepped through, into a dark hallway. They could see almost nothing from the light coming through the door, except for a staircase in front of them.

"Wish we could see," Ward muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, lights flickered on to reveal a large, open hall with many corridors leading off. Upstairs, they could see more halls branching off.

"How did the lights do that?" Simmons wondered.

"She knows we're here," Coulson replied. They glanced around for a nice place to start looking for her brain, when they spotted a small hallway off to the right. May started towards it, then stopped.

"Listen," She commanded.

Very faintly, they heard a light tapping noise.

"Let's go."  
They set off. The hallway was long, and as they went down, the tapping got louder. Finally, they turned a corner and spotted Skye, leaning up against the wall, kicking her feet creating the tapping noise they heard. The sight of her, completely fine, shocked the whole team. Skye seemed to sense their presence, as she stopped tapping and opened her eyes. Her eyes lit up when she spotted them.

"Hello! Oh, cool, visiters. I never get visiters, in my hall."  
"Um…does this lead anywhere?" Ward asked. Skye nodded, and a doorway shimmered into existence.

"There!"  
"Thanks, we're just going through."  
"What? No, you can't!"  
"We need to save you, Skye." Coulson was getting impatient.

"Skye? No, I'm not Skye. I'm just the guardian for this hallway. I'm really new, so I don't know how to be trickstery, like everyone else."  
"If you're not Skye, who are you?"  
"I told you! I'm the guardian for this hallway."  
"But your name."

"Oh…hang on." She spoke into and earpiece. "Skye? What's my name? Sure, name tags would probably help lots. Kay, thanks!" A name tag appeared on her shirt. Looking at it, she announced that her name was Lizzie.

"Uh..okay…Lizzie. We need to cure Skye."  
"OH! Yeah, you need Skye for that. Hmm,why don't you go out and bang on the bottom step of the stairs, M'kay?

"Wait…" But Coulson's cry was ignored. Lizzie had gone back to banging the wall with her foot. They decided to do what she said, heading back out to the big hall. May placed her foot on the step and stomped three times. Ward felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he saw Skye—wait, no. Her name tag read April.

"Hey, I'm April, the tour guide. Whatcha need?"  
"We need to find Skye," Ward replied.

"Sure. Believe she's in love department. Follow me!" April started climbing the stairs, the team trailing behind. They reached a hallway decorated with hearts and pink and purple balloons. Squealing and excited chatter was heard through the doorway at the end of the hall. April stayed at the threshold as the team entered—and stopped. The room was split, one half full of games and hoops and every competitive thing invented. The other half had a table, a bed, and two person-sized closets, except they had circular windows showing faces. In elegant, curling script a name was written on each closet:

Ward and Miles.

There was a girl, looking exactly like Skye except she was wearing pink, purple, and red frills, lace, bows…like it was Valentine's Day. Ward coughed uncomfortably and she turned. Her purple name tag read "Amor." As her eyes found Ward, her face crinkled in confusion.  
"It's break time…you're supposed to stay—" But then her eyes found the rest of the team. "You…you're the real deal! OMG! OMG! This is like so exciting! Go on, play some games! Try and beat Miles records. Not very many records are set by him, you mostly take the cake!" She giggled. "You're cute when you're confused! Here, I'll show you!" She hit a button and the closet doors opened, letting out Miles and Ward. Except they weren't. Miles was stooped, his face messed up so he wasn't as cute as he normally was. And Ward was taller, handsomer, and slightly glowing.  
"What the…" The real Ward trailed off.

"She changed them to show which one she liked better." The team turned to reveal a girl without a nametag. But a nametag was unneeded, there was just something about her that screamed Skye.

"Come on, I'll take you to the cure," She said.

**Okay I need to get this up before the rerun but would any of you be interested in this after the new one comes out? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so obviously I need to get this up. I really don't mind if none of you are interested, this story was mainly for me. I'm going to try to finish this story in this chapter, but no promises.**

"This will be a little unpleasant," Skye called over her shoulder. "It's in my nightmares department."

"You have a department for nightmares?" Fitz asked.

"If I didn't, they would try to take over. So I shut them in there, but the cure accidentally got in there. Come on." She led them down the main staircase, then around to a small door. It opened to reveal a staircase.

"That's impossible," May commented. The rest of the team looked at her questionably. "Look at the ceiling. Totally flat, but we're supposed to be under the stairs, so they should be bumpy."

"That's the house. Tries to be perfect. Anyway, we're here." There was another door, and Skye opened it to reveal a small room with a Skye clone, but her name tag read Efah. She looked up, and the team (except May, who never jumped) jumped. Her eyes were pure black.

"Are you going through?" She muttered.

"Yes, Efah. Thanks."

"Please, don't. It's too sad. Please…" Her cries faded away as they stepped into the hallway. It was dark, them unable to see anything. Then, suddenly, a figure stumbled forward. It was Ward, a bullet shot in his chest, near his heart.

"Skye, why didn't you help—" He fell over, dead. Skye's face closed. Fitz and Simmons moved closer, and the real Ward gasped. A spookier, scarier version of Coulson's voice drifted forward.

"There was an 084 in that village, and the man was holding it. A baby girl. You." The team looked shocked, and Skye motioned them forward. Suddenly, a picture appeared before them. It was a woman, and she said,

"Skye, these foster parents are rejecting you. You're coming back." A little girl appeared, screaming. The image disappeared. Then another appeared, then another, until there were several going at once, each worse than the last. Finally they reached another door. They went in and there was a big red button. Suddenly, Skye gasped. "Go, now! Quin's men are trying break him out! GO!" The team put their hands on the button, and pushed. The room disappeared to reveal the Bus, with men swarming all over. Ward, May, and Coulson took a second to regain their senses, then jumped on the nearest man. Within seconds, there were only four men left conscious. They were each were fighting one, while one advanced up on Ward from behind with a knife. May tried to help, but her guy pulled her back. Coulson faced the same problem. Ward was so into his fight that he didn't notice anything odd until the Night-Night gun ran out. Skye was sitting up, the gun in her hands. She eased back as Simmons rushed to her. While the three of them finished their fights, Simmons fussed with Skye. Soon they were above the ground and they were debriefing Skye.

"We only saw the love and nightmare parts," Coulson said. Skye went increasingly red as she remembered what had gone on, and the rest of the team left her alone. Except Ward.

"Hey, it's okay. I have embarrassing thoughts about you all the time," He said.

"Yeah, but they aren't public…" What Ward had said sunk in. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Ward whispered. She raised her head to look in her in the eye, and he held her chin. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers…

**HA! Sorry, couldn't resist. So this is officially my shortest story! Review if you want! Also, the names Amor and Efah mean something, which is why I chose them. Sorry if the spacing is weird, but before it was all in one big paragraph so I tried to fix. Thanks for reading, and bye!**


End file.
